Action Trigger
Action Trigger is a command available in Mega Man X: Command Mission, allowing a playable character to use special attacks exclusive to that character. Like sub-weapons, the Action Trigger depletes Weapon Energy, and the higher the WE, the higher the chances of usefulness of the Action Trigger. Mega Man X Mega Man X's Action Trigger is his signature charge shot. A bar appears onscreen, and the player has to hold the action button (much like how the charge shot is normally executed), and can be released at any time the bar fills. The maximum power of the charge shot depends on the more WE X has, and if his energy is at 100%, then the shot is in full power. Unlike most Action Triggers, this one doesn't have a time limit. Zero Zero's Action Trigger allows him to perform his Command Arts/Ex Skills, although acquiring these skills doesn't require defeating a Boss. The player inputs button combinations shown onscreen, with a time limit. The higher Zero's WE, the longer his time limit is. Zero starts off with only 3 skills (includes his signature combo, named "Retsuzan"), but learns more after successfully inputting more combinations. Axl Axl utilizes his Copy Shot as his Action Trigger. The aforementioned ability has been upgraded, now allowing Axl to transform into defeated Bosses (in previous games, Axl was only limited to transforming into non-Boss enemies, with one storyline exception). Upon activating the Action trigger, the player is shown a triangle-shaped grid. The grid shows different button combination paths to each of the 8 Bosses. The path to the Bosses can be memorized, but there is a time limit. Like Zero, the higher Axl's WE, the longer the time limit is. Strangely enough, Axl can transform into Bosses defeated by X's group before he joins (Wild Jango (rolling assault dealing a thunder attribute attack to a single enemy) Silver Horn (tidal wave dealing a water attribute attack to all enemies) Mad Nautilus (mad cocktail attacking all enemies and performing a random effect on enemies like: blind, cyber, berserk or bind) Mach Jentra (flames of genhaza dealing a fire attribute attack to all enemies) and Incentas (asura knuckle dealing 300 2 times to all enemies. With an exception of Mach Jentra Hippopressor). Axl can also transform into Rafflesian (sunburst dealing 200 HP 8 times to all enemies) Depth Dragoon (tri thunder dealing a thunder attribute attack to all enemies) and Ninetails (nine fragments dealing 999 HP 9 times to a single enemy) Spider Spider's Action Trigger is a very unique one. When activated,the screen will show 5 cards, each of them determine the attack. The style is like a game of Poker. You can switch out cards to see if you get a better hand. Listed below are combinations: * One Pair - Fairly weak attack. * Two Pair - Attack that deals decent damage. * Tri Card - 3 cards hit, each with an Element. * Four Card Penalty - Stat Reduction for each parameter to enemy. * Flush - Chance to inflict Blind status on enemy. * Death House - Strong attack. High chance of a 1-hit KO. * Straight - 4 hit attack, chance for critical hit. * Straight Flush - 4 hit attack, last hit sure to be critical hit. * RSF - Powerful attack that deals 200% damage. Steel Massimo Massimo's action trigger performs a giant beam from his forehead. Like most of the others, it is a command which has to be putted before a time limit. Two bars appear on the screen, one shows the number of time and hits the player will do and the other one shows the damage which is inflicted. The players have to press the X and Triangle buttons repeatedly to fill the bars, while more its filled, the more damage the opponent takes. When Massimo levels up, he´s action trigger obtains more bars to fill, one includes the CRITICALS which guarantee to inflict a critical hit. Marino under construction Cinnamon Cinnamon's Action Trigger is not an attack type, but rather it deals with recovery. The amount of WE determines how slow the time goes while activating it. In order to activate it, you must spin the C Stick quickly to build up hearts. After four spins one heart is built up. The amount of hearts on screen will determine how much LE will be healed. The maximum amount of hearts is 10. Each heart heals 10% of LE to all party members. Category:X stubs